The Show Must Go On
by Dark Promise
Summary: Sakura centric. Another story from my long absence. Songs and some plot points will be from Moulin Rouge. Sasuke won't make an entrance until the third chapter. Enjoy! R
1. One Day I'll Fly Away

A/N: Yes, yet another story! I will keep chapters short, so please don't review and ask for longer chapters. I find drawing out chapters to 2-3k drains my creativity. I will try to force myself to write a chapter a day and finish this. This is slightly based on Moulin Rouge, but only the lyrics and a few plot points.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:** One Day I'll Fly Away

* * *

"You're Dying."

Not exactly the words a sixteen year old girl wants to hear.

Sakura stumbled backward slightly, holding onto a nearby chair for support.

Tsunade sat at the Hokage desk, a bead of sweat prevalent on her brow. She did not want to believe what the lab results showed. If Sakura were to die, she would lose her successor in the medical arts as well as the second generation sannin. Sometimes, life wasn't fair. Team 7 just came home from the mission to recover Sasuke, which failed. Tsunade had asked Sakura to stay behind to talk to her in private. The Godiame wiped a stray tear quickly, not wanting to look weak in front of her student. Sakura didn't notice, she was to busy with the fact that she would die soon.

"Have you had any fevers, weakness, lethargy lately?" Tsunade gazed down at the lab papers, shifting through them.

Sakura managed to sit down in the chair she was clutching just moments ago. She showed Tsunade the three claw marks on her arm. The injury was received when Naruto let the Kyuubi take control due to Orochimaru's taunting. Thankfully Kabuto was there and did a rare act of kindness. If there wasn't a medical ninja there to help her, she could have eventually lost the arm due to infection.

"It has taken a while to heal, I also had trouble controlling my chakra and breathing during that time."

"So it seems injuries make it worse."

"Hai."

Tsunade looked up at her student, whom had a very pale face.

"I want to remove you from Team 7 and put you in the hospital."

Sakura stood up, "No, please no! I want to stay on the team as a member, I need to help bring Sasuke-kun back and-"

"Sakura! If you continue training and going on missions, you will only have two years left to live! If you give up the way of the shinobi and sign yourself into the hospital for treatment…." Tsunade gritted her teeth in anguish, "It would give me time to find a cure.." If there was a cure for this disease.

"Tsunade-sama, I respect you as my mentor and as the Hokage of the Leaf Village, but if I were to give up my life as a shinobi…. it wouldn't be who I am."

Sakura's soft full lips turned up into a small smile.

That's right, she was like Tsunade in many aspects. Beautiful, strong, skilled and possessed a fighting spirit that couldn't be stopped.

With a long penetrating stare, Tsunade relented.

"Very well."

Sakura stood and stretched, wincing slightly at the small pain in her arm.

"Do you need me to look at that?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's mostly healed, all that is left is bruising."

The pink haired kunoichi went to the door, opening it slightly before turning back,

"One more thing… tell no one about my… condition."

With a single nod from Tsunade, Sakura gave her a smile of gratitude.

* * *

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me? (Naruto)  
When will Love me through with me? (Sasuke)

* * *

Naruto was currently on his third bowl of ramen when Sakura pulled the flap back and came in. She had changed out of her mission uniform for a red top with white sleeves and dark skirt.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Would you like some ramen?" Naruto, always cheerful, grinned at his long time comrade.

Sakura smiled down at the loud knuckle-headed ninja, "Sure."

"So, what did Baa-chan want to tell you?"

Did I forget to mention that he's also nosy, sly, and a prankster?

Sakura ignored the question by snapping her chopsticks apart and digging into the steaming bowl in front of her.

"Ehh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto paused, tilting his head, noodles still hanging from his lips.

"Nothing you need to worry about, she just wanted to go over the new hospital shift," Sakura lied easily.

He seemed to accept this answer and continue to slurp down his meal.

Naruto had been shielding her from the world, trying to protect her heart and soul. Protect that warm smile that would grace her face when she was full of passion and love. Protect the carefree laughter when someone said something funny or when she was just so happy her heart couldn't contain it's emotions. Protect her soul from those who would seek to corrupt it. Protect her heart from breaking completely. He would always be her rock in any storm she faced.

_You can't save me this time Naruto._

A bitter smile.

"Is your ramen bad?" Naruto had noticed the pause of her chopsticks, her gaze locked onto the steaming surface. It reminded him of the night when Sasuke left, the twelve year old Sakura who looked lost and forlorn. Naruto had been there to console her and convince her that she was just worrying to much and told her of how strong Sasuke has gotten. His best friend whom he considered a brother, may be a bastard and a jerk, but he would never leave the leaf village. How wrong and naive Naruto was back then.

Sakura shrugged and smiled, "No, I was just thinking of something. We should see Kakashi-sensei in the hospital later, report our mission to him at least."

* * *

why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

* * *

Naruto pushed his bowl away, standing up while patting his well fed belly.

"I have to go change out of these clothes before seeing Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura smirked, "You're right, you don't want to gross out the entire medical ward."

"Ne, Sakura-chan, that was mean…." Sakura giggled.

Naruto grinned, his blue eyes flashing, "Meet you at the temple next to the hospital?"

"Yep!"

Lifting the flap, he gestured a farewell, and she watched the spiky hair disappear from view.

"I'm finished as well," Sakura said words of thanks to Ayame and her father before departing.

_Maybe I can find some medical help in the library._

Turning right and bypassing some residences, the large Konoha Library stood impassive against the baby blue sky. Gripping the handle, she pushed open the door to be greeted by a gush of cool air and the smell of books. She skimmed down the many aisles of medical textbooks and found a few promising ones.

"Finally," Sakura had found a book on 'The Effects of Medical Drugs'. As she turned to checkout, she saw a familiar pale boy sitting at one of the tables in the back.

_Huh? It's Sai._

The newest addition to Team 7 and Sasuke's replacement.

Offering a friendly smile, she came closer.

"Did you come here looking for art books or something?"

Sai looked up startled.

"Sakura-san…" He stared blatantly at the pink haired beauty.

Moving across the table, she pulled out a chair, noting many books splayed about.

"Oh, so you're a reader?"

Sai blushed in embarrassment and turned his head away, "Well… just a bit of one."

Sakura read the binder of a book, 'Fostering Better Interpersonal Relationships'.

_Sai sure has a "human" side to him_, she thought with a wiry smile.

A small silence elapsed before she spoke up again, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Naruto and I are going to visit Kakashi-sensei at the hospital. Did you want to come too?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sai murmured, completely forgetting for a moment that it was the Konoha's Copy Ninja that was leader of Team 7 and not Yamato.

"Well you are in Team Kakashi with us, so it'd probably be best if you met him once anyway…"

Sakura helped Sai to put his books back and checked out 'The Effects of Medical Drugs'.

As they walked in a comfortable silence, she noticed Naruto sitting on the stone steps deep in thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out happily, waving to him.

"Ah!.." Naruto's gaze landed on Sai.

"What the… why is he here?"

Sakura held the medical book close to her chest and answered, "I happened to run into him at the library so.."

"Jeez… and here I was just devising a plan for us to go on a walk, almost like a date!"

"If you have time to do that, study ninjutsu or something!"

Funny how she paraphrased Sasuke in that moment, when she was a younger girl asked him out constantly on dates. Oh, how we adore love triangles. They bickered and bantered easily, Sai watched them; drinking every little detail in. Some words were exchanged when Sai wanted to participate in the group and give them nicknames. Sai nicknamed Sakura 'Ugly', in which Inner Sakura came out and tried to pummel him. Naruto was caught in the cross fire. Both males ended up with a swollen cheek each.

* * *

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

* * *

As they gave their report to Kakashi-sensei, Sakura clenched the book in her hand.

"And while I probably can't hope to learn anything from books like these… about how peoples who experiment on humans think, well…"

Kakashi did not pause while reading his book, "In that case you'll just need to get even stronger than him, at a faster rate."

"Yeah, but how?" Sakura's brow beaded, sudden lethargy started to creep up in her veins. She fought it off.

He went on to talk about how this training would suit Naruto better than Sakura.

Sakura bit the inside of her lip, she was always being left behind and underestimated by her teammates.

Team 7 was suddenly interrupted by Asuma's team. Sakura watched as Ino fawned over Sai, speaking about how much he looked like Sasuke and in general how good-looking; as a friend, Sakura gave words of caution, which went unheeded. As the two teams decided to go to lunch together, despite Naruto and Sakura eating just two hours prior, they all departed for Yakiniku Q. As they left the hospital, Sakura noticed a flock of birds that were spooked and took to the sky. She paused to watch them.

* * *

One day I'll fly away  
**_F_**ly, fly away

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Fool To Believe

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This story will jump a bit, I'm trying to line up the story with the current manga chapters as well as parts in the anime. So if you are behind, read/watch them! My story could contain spoilers or may just serve to confuse you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Moulin Rouge.

**Chapter 2:** Fool To Believe

* * *

Sakura's green eyes gazed longingly at the backs of Yamato, Kakashi, and Naruto. They were headed off to training, leaving Sakura with a few words of farewell. She knew he would succeed at anything that was thrown at him. He was Naruto after all, someone who would one day become Hokage and loved by the villagers. Deep down inside, Sakura knew Naruto loved her, yet she was too focused on Sasuke and on her health. She pushed down the warm feelings she felt for her blonde haired friend and started back home. The barbecue was interesting to say the least, it ended up with Sai being punched through the wall by Sakura's inhuman strength when he called Ino 'Ms. Beautiful'. She sidestepped a stray rock that was in her path. The sun was still high in the sky, but the heat let everyone know it was the middle of the day.

_Maybe I should make some soldier pills for Naruto._

Opening the door to her home, she headed for the kitchen, kicking off her sandals as she went. Getting out herbs, a bottle of vitamins, and some sort of weird mixture she was ready to get started. Sakura focused on the medical aspect of the soldier pill and left covering over the nasty taste out. Who needed flavorful taste when these pills will be high in nutritional value? She hummed and added the ingredients to the bowl, mixing them together. Using her strong nimble hands, rolled the substance into perfect round balls. The oven dinged letting her know it was at the right temperature. Placing uncooked soldier pills on a sheet, she placed them in the oven. Closing the door with a loud snap, she set a timer and sat at the kitchen table, opening one of her medical books. Blindly she reached for the steeped tea that was sitting next to her, left by her mom. Sakura's mom knew she'd be home around this time and would leave fresh tea for her to drink. Currently, her parents were out of the house at their respective jobs. This gave Sakura much needed quiet time, though she loved her parents dearly.

A half hour later the timer went off and Sakura checked her handy work. They were perfect. Smiling happily, she placed them down on the stove top to cool. Sakura noticed how stiff and aching her back and shoulders were and headed up stairs for a shower. Cleanliness is close to godliness, no? With her hair drying and new clothes, she headed off for the training fields. The sun that was once high in the sky, started to slowly climb down. Sakura wanted to check on Naruto and hoped he'd like the soldier pills she made. She paused while watching him train, staying out of sight.

"Sakura?" It was Sai.

Sakura turned her head in acknowledgement, then quickly swiveling back around to watch Naruto.

"He works hard, doesn't he?" Sai commented.

"He does… but sometimes he over does it… Naruto is easily frustrated, and if he can't master this new technique.." Sakura's lower lip trembled, brows knitted.

Sai's mouth slanted in slight confusion, before it upturned into a smile.

"Have faith in Naruto, Sakura." Sakura listened to Sai as he prattled on about the things he read in a relationship book.

"Oh," Sai looked down at the basket, "What are these?" Sakura handed over one to him.

"They are soldier pills I made for Naruto." Sakura said proudly, holding the basket up a bit higher.

Sai bit into the soldier pill absentmindedly before he turned blue. Trying not to gag, he said they were good, but quickly excused himself into a nearby bush. Spitting the vile food out of his mouth, he hung his head. Ugh, that was the nastiest thing he ever ate. After he recomposed himself, he joined Sakura again. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Would you like to know the truth?"

"…Yes."

"They are disgusting."

Sakura's anger flared, "I only concentrated in nutritional value over taste! They are full of-"

"Have you even tried one of them?"

"Well, no I-" Sakura started.

"Try it."

Picking another one out, Sakura gave a triumphant smirk, wanting to prove her soldier pills did not taste that bad. Scraping a small piece off with her pearly white teeth, she chewed. It wasn't long before Sakura turned blue and gagged. It was true, they were awful. Scrunching her face up and backwashing the food out of her mouth, she sighed. The soldier pills were going in the trash; if she gave them to Naruto, he'd probably never speak to her again or claim that she was trying to poison him.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked while glancing back at the training field. Naruto was splayed out on the ground, panting in frustration.

"Checking on Naruto, the same as you." Sai answered simply.

Sakura touched her forehead gently, she was feeling a little off on her feet. A fever?

"I have to go Sai. Thank you for your… words of advice." Sakura started the long trek home.

Upon returning to her home, she saw her mother stirring a pot on the stove. Was it that late already?

"Oh, hi dear." Himeko greeted. Mrs. Haruno looked just like Sakura, but obviously older.

"Hi mom, smells good, but I will turn in early," Sakura started up the stairs.

"Not feeling well?" Himeko turned from the stove to watch her daughter mount the stairs slowly.

"Yeah… something like that."

She knew her fever-reducing pills would be found near the bedside table. Opening the door to her bedroom, she closed it with a soft click. The moon was already out among the twinkling stars. The white curtains ruffled softly in the gentle breeze. Reaching for the bottle of pills next to the picture of Team 7, she took two with a small sip of water. Placing her canteen down, she lifted the picture and walked to the bed. Sitting down, she gazed for a very long time, memorizing every little detail of her team. Especially the tall, dark, and brooding boy standing on the left. Sasuke-kun.

* * *

I was a fool to believe  
A fool to believe

* * *

_Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll bring Sasuke back! It's the promise of a lifetime! (Naruto)_

_Don't worry Sakura, everything will be okay. (Kakashi)_

Sakura's shoulders started to shake, lips started to tremble.

She slowly drew a thumb over Sasuke's picture, her heart slightly cracking.

Why? Why did it have to be like this? Her one true love in the clutches of Orochimaru, doomed to be taken over by the snake sannin as each day passes and her current illness. She wanted to be with him, marry him, bear his children, but it all seemed an impossible dream now. Team 7 would never ever be the same again, no matter how hard she wished for it. A tear streaked down Sakura's smooth cheek to drip down onto the glass with a soft pitter-pat. She stifled her sobs as she let herself grieve. The first step to realizing your dying is denial, anger, and then acceptance. She seemed to have skipped over the first two easily enough. All she could do was give up, right? Isn't easier when you've given up?

In that moment, Naruto would say something like, 'If you give up, all those dreams, hopes and wishes; they're gone!'

Nothing left but an empty shell, bound by nothing.

Followed by, 'Don't give up Sakura-chan! I still plan to keep my promise!'

Nothing but empty words.

Sakura had been a fool all this time, but if she was lucky, she could write the last ten pages.

That night, Sakura didn't have dreams about Sasuke, nor about anything at all.

* * *

Yes, it all ends today  
Today's the day when dreaming ends

* * *

**/Slight Time-skip/**

Sakura watched as Naruto tried to eat with one hand.

"Itai!" Naruto groused as the pasta slipped off his chopsticks and splashed back into the bowl.

"It's hard to eat with my left hand," Naruto glared at his beloved ramen.

Sakura's gaze landed on Naruto's bandaged right arm.

_"There are multiple fractures… your body couldn't hold up against the jutsu. This new jutsu should only be used when you know you got them!"_

_Of course Sakura was concerned about him and berated him thoroughly._

_Naruto just grinned, "Hehe, it'll be fine as long as you heal it…"_

_"That's not what I'm saying! Medical ninjutsu can't heal every injury right away!" Her brows knitted in anger, a frown marring her features._

_Naruto gave her a long smile before speaking, "It makes me kind of happy…"_

_Sakura's face relaxed as her lips parted in wonder, "Huh?"_

_"It feels like we are getting closer to Sasuke, together." Naruto always knew what to say to cheer Sakura up or make her feel good._

She smiled, scooting her chair closer.

"I guess it can't be helped," Sakura's lashes lowered as she gave him a sly smile, "give me your chopsticks."

Naruto was shell-shocked to say the least, a blush adorning his face.

_Co-could it be? Sakura-chan is going to feed me…._

Of course Sai is the master of bad timing, and offered Naruto a mouthful of ramen.

"Open Wiiide!"

"Ow! It's hot and on top of that, it's not supposed to be you!" Naruto yelled out, scaring those who were passing by the ramen stand.

Sakura giggled, today she was feeling a little better.

"Hey," Kakashi lifted up the flap and peeked his head in.

"When a friend is in need, a true friend helps them. That's what the book.."

"Forget the stupid book, read the situation. The situation!"

Naruto and Sai were having a small spat as Sakura was the first to notice the copy ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was happy that he had been released from the hospital.

"Mmm? It's so noisy over here," Kakashi was similar to Sasuke in many ways. He liked quiet, calm, and non-hyper places.

It begs the question why he is best friends with Konoha's beautiful green beast also known as Maito Gai. The green spandex loving shinobi was very loud, overly hyper and spouted about youth non-stop. They say opposites attract and in this case, it must be true. Though the world may never know.

Sakura couldn't resist a bit of teasing, "You're not in a hospital bed this time. That's unusual… Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi replied in a sardonic tone, "Right now.. that's how you all see me…. I'm shocked…"

He changed the subject over to the last battle they had over the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakashi again mentioned how strong Naruto was and that he was on par with him. Sakura's eyes slid to the counter top, ignored and underestimated again. She would have to see Tsunade later and ask the Godiame to further her training. If it was anything she hated more than losing, it was being left behind. Forcing down morbid and dark feelings, she put a passable fake smile on her lips, listening to her teammates chatter.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. The Show Must Go On

Disclaimer: I down own Naruto or Moulin Rouge.

**Chapter 3:** The Show Must Go On

* * *

"She thought she would lessen your burden by giving up on Sasuke and confessing her love for you."

"I don't think she can just stand by and watch as he plunges headlong towards evil. She wants to save him from a life of evil because she loves him. And I think she's prepared to do whatever it takes, even if it means killing the one she loves."

* * *

Sakura was currently racing at a break neck pace, she had successfully knocked out her team. She forced herself to keep going, even when her lungs were on fire and a weariness seated deep in her bones tried slowing her down. It had been six months since she was diagnosed, during that time she had good days and bad days. Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew this was a suicide mission. Then again, what did she have to lose? She finally confessed her feelings to Naruto; whom told her she was lying and that she in essence will always love Sasuke, even though he didn't directly say it. He was wrong, she did love him… and Sasuke. Sai told her about how it felt like a curse when Danzo placed the seal on him, and it wasn't fair to do the same thing to Naruto. If this was to be the last thing she did on earth, she would free Naruto from this affliction, at the cost of her own life as well as her beloved Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Use your talent to save him! Hurt him.  
Hurt him to save him.  
There is no other way.

* * *

Sakura found him standing over a girl who was bleeding out; soon she'd belong to the afterworld if nothing was done to save her life. Blue sparked in his hand, Sasuke murmured something to the fallen body, ready to deliver the final blow. Not knowing exactly how to stop him in that moment, she did the only thing she could do.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted over the crater that had been caused by Danzo.

Sasuke clenched his fist, the chidori disappeared. Just what was she doing here?

Glaring, he spoke evenly, "Sakura? Why have you come before me?"

That dark rich silky voice sent shivers down her spine to her toes. Despite Sasuke's head long plunge into the darkness, his sex appeal was still overpowering. Sakura's lips parted as she took in his appearance. He looked like he'd been put through hell, blood stains on his shirt and a big rip on his right shoulder sleeve. His face was marred by scratches and dried blood that was caked on his cheeks that ran from his eye down to his chin. Sasuke looked at her with no emotion.

_Can this really be Sasuke-kun?_

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she fervently wiped them away. There was no time to pause and take care of her lethargy and weakness now. Rolling back her shoulders, standing straight, she locked eyes with him.

"Sasuke-kun! I will follow you! I will leave Konoha!"

Jumping across the crater she landed on uneasy feet.

"Why would you want to join me? What are you trying to pull?" Sasuke spoke again, his voice carrying on the wind.

"Ever since you left the leaf village I've regretted not going with you!" That much was true, she did want to go with him. In the end he abandoned her and left her lying unconscious on the stone bench. The cold stone akin to his heart.

Not moved by this declaration, he just stared.

Sakura tried again, "I'll do whatever you want! I don't want to have any more regrets…"

As if tired of hearing this tirade, his brow drew downwards slightly.

"Do you know what I want?" The dark silky voice growing in quiet anger.

Licking her lips nervously she replied, "I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me-"

"To crush the leaf! That is my goal…."

Sakura gasped as her pretty green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you really willing to betray the leaf for me?" Sasuke asked, his mind twisting and turning, trying to find a way to draw her closer.

"… Yes… if that's what you want me to do." Sakura spoke softly, unsure.

Not convinced, Sasuke asked - no, demanded of Sakura, "Hmph. Then you'll have to prove it."

He pointed to the fallen girl, "Kill her and I'll let you come with me."

Frowning she slipped a kunai out of her traveling cloak, "Who is she?"

The ache in her bones was growing with every stride as she got closer to Sasuke.

"A member of my organization "Hawk" and as you can see, she's useless to me now. Actually, you're a medical ninja, aren't you Sakura? This works out perfectly… you can take her place."

_How heartless… he's not the same Sasuke-kun anymore… he's changed._

Not that she didn't expect it, it was more of she was hoping against the inevitable.

(A/N: How did Sasuke know she was a medical ninja? Unless he kept tabs on her. Just food for thought.)

She stopped in front of the girl. Sakura supposed she would have been a pretty girl, if it weren't for the many bruises and scratches adorning her face. As lifted the kunai, it glinted off the sun. She could do this couldn't she? No, her goal was Sasuke, not a girl who got in the way. Sakura didn't want to be responsible for a needless death and innocent blood on her hands. Sasuke didn't like the long pause.

"Well? Can't you do it…." He almost crooned, "Sakura?"

_She doesn't matter…. If I…If I…._

Sasuke turned his head, locking in on his prey.

_If I stab Sasuke-kun now, everything will be over!_

Piercing pain wracked through her body, causing her to bite her lip and close her eyes. Sakura's illness was getting worse.

It was just the opening Sasuke was looking for.

A scream of a thousand birds awoke her from this pain, but had rendered her paralyzed. She couldn't move.

"Sasuke… don't do it…" The girl finally spoke in a croaking voice.

Sakura only managed to turn her head and stare wide eyed at Sasuke. He was coming in fast with a chidori aimed right for her head.

There was only one thought that ran through her mind.

_Naruto… I'm sorry._

A flutter of a cloak and two bodies clashing was the thing that reminded her that she was still alive.

"You've fallen, Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei voice broke through the tension.

* * *

Another hero. Another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.

* * *

Sakura was grateful that Kakashi entered at the right moment to stop Sasuke from killing her, yet she also felt vulnerable; weak.

She stayed back as Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged blows and words.

"You were trying to kill Sasuke on your own, weren't you Sakura?" The truth in Kakashi's voice made Sakura stiffen.

With tired guilt written eyes, she lowered them to the ground.

"Sakura… it was irresponsible of me to say what I did just to make you feel better. Maybe I was trying to convince myself. I apologize, I've been a horrible sensei to you all."

Touched by his apology, she answered, "No, you…"

Sasuke's face had the look of boredom, but he was still paying attention.

"Sasuke… I hate having to repeat myself. Stop obsessing over revenge!" Kakashi told his former student.

What happened next made Sakura's stomach twist sickeningly.

Sasuke's laughter. Cold, cruel, merciless and insane.

Did she really lose him to the darkness forever?

"Bring me Itachi… and my mother and father… bring them back, then I'll stop!"

He went on to say how much he wanted to kill Kakashi.

"Sakura, take this girl and get her stabilized, she knows a lot about… our enemy."

"And you?" Sakura raised a fine eyebrow.

Sakura's heart plummeted as she gave the look of being distraught.

"Take her and get out of here. I'll see this through with the same determination as you. Get going now, Sakura."

While Sakura was healing the red haired girl, she tried to focus her chakra. She wanted nothing better than a nice cool bed to lie down in and rest her aching body. But she was on a battlefield and healing an injured person. Sakura couldn't be selfish at a time like this. Pain once again ripped through her body, causing her to cry out softly. Everything seemed to come at a head all at once; Sasuke almost ending her life, her illness, and her raging uncontrollable feelings. Tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall, not caring if the girl she was healing saw them. The warm tears hit Karin's cool flesh as she squinted up at the one who was healing her.

"You're…."

"Don't talk yet!" Sakura managed to gasp out between silent sobs, "I'm almost done."

Karin stayed silent for a few more moments before speaking again, "Sasuke is not the person… you used to know."

Those words shot straight to Sakura's heart, jolting her from wallowing in grief.

Fully healed, she watched as the pink haired girl bounded out of sight.

* * *

Does anybody know  
What we are living for  
Whatever happens  
We leave it all to chance

* * *

Running upside down underneath the arch of the bridge she closed in on Sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei, I can't let you bear this burden alone!

Landing silently behind him, she drew her kunai back to deliver the blow.

_I can't falter!_

Sakura… thank you.

_Sasuke-kun… I..._

The kunai rested only inches from his back.

_I thought I could, but I just can't!_

Fresh tears and a tiny sob gave her away.

Sasuke turned sharply, surprised she had gotten so close to him. Wasting no time he grabbed her neck, his grip bruising. All she could do was gasp for breath and hang like a rag doll in the air. This was it, there was no more hope left. She would never see the village or her friends again. Welcoming death, she closed her eyes, face scrunched in pain. Sasuke brought the kunai across in a swift movement, only he was a second to late. Naruto scooped Sakura up in the nick of time, the blade slicing his cheek rather than her throat.

_Naruto? _

Her left over tears falling into the wind as she stared up at her savior.

"Naruto… Thank you," It was all she could say.

Setting her down gently, he turned to face his long time best friend.

"Sakura-chan is a member of Team 7, just like us." Naruto's tone was serious.

"You forget I'm ex-Team 7," Sasuke's mouth was turned upward slightly in a mocking smile.

As words were exchanged, Sakura wondered how much information was being kept from her.

_The truth about Itachi?_

Sasuke shouted at Naruto, "You've never had parents or siblings, so SHUT UP YOU OUTSIDER."

Sakura's face formed quickly into a deadly glare. How dare Sasuke-kun insult Naruto after all the hard work he's done to get this far? What does Sasuke know about Naruto? He had many friends in the leaf village and she was one of his closest and most cherished.

Sakura shouted back, "Naruto's had faith in you! No matter how badly the world slandered you, he considered you a friend," Her head turned slightly, "He still does."

Sasuke ignored her speech. He went on to speak about killing Danzo and by crushing the leaf village his clan's name would be purified. Sakura watched the scene unfold before her. Kakashi tried to be gallant and take Sasuke on himself, and while Naruto over powered him, Sasuke charged toward their former teacher. She screamed Naruto's name as they both clashed together, the explosion so strong it rocked the water and the stones trembled. They were both blasted off their feet. Zetsu cushioned Sasuke's blow and called for Madara's help. Sakura was moved to tears once more when Naruto declared that they would both die together and end this battle of hatred once and for all.

_Naruto's here because of he's made up his mind. My resolve is nothing compared to his now! I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all I've done is cried and relied on Naruto. I was supposed to change that… I thought I was ready….but I can't do anything, I can't say anything, all I can do now is believe in them!_

_

* * *

_

Another heart ache  
Another failed romance

* * *

**/Back To The Leaf/**

"Tsunade-sama, can I come in?"

Sakura knocked on the door while opening it slightly. She was incredibly happy Tsunade finally woke up, but she had some pressing questions she wanted to ask her mentor.

"Ah, Sakura." Tsunade waved her in.

Sakura stood before her master, hands clasped in front.

"On the last mission, Naruto said they would both die together… him and Sasuke.." A pause.

"I see…" Tsunade waited for her student to continue.

"What should I do?"

"What can you do?"

Sakura was now having daily check-up's in the hospital as well as taking several pills a day. With her health waning, Tsunade had order her to not to go on any missions and to stay close to where she could be monitored. She didn't like it much, but relented when she heard Naruto being shipped off to a secret island. The rock in her seas was taken away for the current time. She needed rest and recuperation. She had to be strong for what was to surely come. Sakura's once vibrant pink hair had dulled considerably, not to mention the dark bags under those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Maybe I should rephrase that a bit…" Tsunade poured herself some sake, "The question to ask yourself is…"

Sakura's gaze lifted from the floor to Tsunade.

"How far are you willing to go for them?"

"I'd die for them," Sakura spoke up quickly.

"You are already dying, at a faster rate than I expected." Tsunade's tone was soft, almost giving way to grief.

"I can teach you to store chakra in a space behind your forehead, it may help you down the road."

Sakura's spirits soared until Tsunade spoke again.

"However, gathering the chakra I have takes years. You don't have years, months at the most."

"Then how can I-?"

"Meditate daily, focus on locking your chakra in a small space. I will relieve you of hospital duties."

Sakura suddenly felt the room spin and she stumbled. Papers flew as Tsunade grabbed her student before she could hit the wooden floor.

"Shizune, get some help!" Tsunade yelled which had Shizune running.

Tsunade didn't have much strength to heal Sakura as she just recovered from being in a coma. Medic-nins rushed in to assist Sakura.

They checked her vitals and deemed her worthy of emergency support. Placing her on a stretcher, they quickly rushed to the hospital which was only a few buildings from the Hokage's office. The renovations of the leaf village was going good, but they still didn't have many medical supplies, equipment or the space to house a large number of patients. Sakura was the Hokage's apprentice, so she would be well taken care of by the staff or suffer Tsunade's wrath.

A little later that day, Sakura regained consciousness and noticed she was in a hospital bed with an oximeter, heart monitor and IV bag hooked in various places around her body. Tsunade was eating her evening meal and shifting through paper work. Regardless of what the medical staff said, she would not leave her student. So she pulled up residence right in Sakura's room. Shifting slightly, Sakura's hazy green pools landed on Tsunade. The Hokage looked up and noticed she was awake. Standing up she moved around the makeshift desk to feel Sakura's forehead. The fever was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are not to leave the hospital until I say you are ready."

Sakura started a rebuttal, but Tsunade cut her off.

"It's orders! You gave me quite a scare."

Sakura relaxed against the bed. Nodding, she fell back asleep.

Tsunade returned to her paper work. When Shizune walked quietly in, Tsunade gave her an order to carry out.

"Send a message to Sand requesting to see Chiyo-sama's medical scrolls. Tell them it's urgent."

"What if they refuse to send them?"

"Tell them it concerns my student, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

Chapter 3 end.

A/N: I finally get to start writing my story! Sorry if I've dragged you all for three chapters on what you've already in the manga. I had to set it up. Ja ne!


End file.
